Ham Ham Heroes: Terrox Defenders - The Path We Chose to Follow
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: After going to Terrox and being chosen to become a Terrox Defender, Stan is unsure about him being right for the job. It's up to Hamtaro to convince him that they can do this as long as they work together.


**Hamtaro: Hey everyone! My name is Hamtaro. I've been having a lot of weird dreams lately. One day while I was hanging with my friends, we met these three hams we never seen before. They told us about this place call the Acorn Mall we should check out. So when we go there, my pal Stan and I follow this bright light to a weird shop with this old ham name Weisser. But he likes to be called Mr. Grey. Anyway, he gave us these cards and the next day, Stan and I have the same dream of this evil ham in black armor. We go back to the shop and the next thing we know, Stan and I get transported to another planet with these Shadow Hams. We had to fight them. It was not easy. It's a good thing we had help from this guy named Hyanon and his forces. After that, Stan and I got transported back home, but are now realizing that we may be a part of something much huger.**

**Ham Ham Heroes: Terrox Defenders - The Path we choose to follow**

The Ham Hams are still underneath Mr. Grey's shop staring at what looks like the planet Hamtaro and Stan was just on.

Boss: What is that? Is that Earth?

Maxwell: Can't be. The land formation is too different.

Hamtaro: It's Terrox. The planet we were just on.

Stan: So...all that stuff was for real?

The space images started disappearing and everything looked back to normal.

Hamtaro: Everything looks normal again.

Voice: My oh my. More customers. As well as some returning ones.

Hearing that voice, the hams turn around and she that it was Mr. Grey.

Hamtaro and Stan: Mr. Grey.

Mr. Grey: Good to see you again, Hamtaro and Stan.

Skipping to a few minutes ahead, all the hams and Weisser go back upstairs to the shop part of the store. When they did, everyone pretty much shouted out several questions at Mr. Grey at once. He couldn't get a chance to answer them.

Mr. Grey: Now now. Everyone calm down.

Stan: Alright old dude. We want some answer.

Hamtaro: Calm down Stan.

Mr. Grey: Yes I know you have some things to talk about. So how about some snacks and tea?

Hamtaro and Stan: Heke?

So at a table, Stan and Hamtaro sat on the first two chairs, while everyone else stood beside them. Mr. Grey put out some sunflower seed kernels and two cups of tea.

Mr. Grey: Here you go. You two must be tired from your ordeal.

Oxnard: Oooooh. Sunflower seeds!

Oxnard wanted to grab on, but his paw was slapped by Sandy.

Oxnard: Ouch!

Sandy: These are for Stan and Hamtaro. They like, had been through enough.

Oxnard wept a little bit because he couldn't get any of the seed kernels. Hamtaro and Stan krumped on some of the seeds and sipped some of the tea.

Hamtaro and Stan: KrumpKrumpKrumpKrumpKrump!

Mr. Grey: Guess you boys were really hungry. Now I assume you have a few questions.

Hamtaro: A few is an understatement.

Stan: It's more of a couple thousand.

Hamtaro: What was the deal with that other planet?

Stan: How come me and Hamtaro had the same dream last night?

Hamtaro: What with Ignus, the ham in the black armor?

Stan: What with these cards you gave us?

Hamtaro: What's with the gear that we wore?

Stan: Can only Hamtaro and I go to that other world?

Hamtaro: Who was the voice that we heard their?

Stan: Why were those Shadow Ham things out to get us?

Hamtaro: What's this whole "chosen" business about?

Mr. Grey: My. So many questions. Perhaps "he" could answer most of them for you.

The Ham Hams: "He?"

At that moment, a ball of light appears. It was the same light that Hamtaro and Stan sawed yesterday.

Stan: Woah! That's...

Hamtaro: The same light that we followed to this shop.

The ball of light then turned into a glowing red figure. A ham with armor and a shield with a red aura. The hams all freaked out from the sight of him.

Boss: Who...is...that?

Mr. Grey: Fear not. This is Guardian Sol of Terrox.

Hamtaro: Sol? Wait! The same Sol who voice we heard?

Sol: Correct. Hello again, young ones.

Stan: So you're the voice we heard why we were on Terrox.

Hamtaro: Thanks for helping us out there.

Sol: It was nothing.

Bijou: So umm...Monsieur Sol...can you tell us what is going on?

Sol: Very well.

Sol then made a giant flash and the other hams flinched. They all were in some dark area where they couldn't see anything.

Hamtaro: Where are we?

Boss: What's with all this?

Penelope: I'm scared.

Pashmina: Don't worry. I got you. (holds on to Penelope.)

Then the next thing you know, Sol starts putting out some images for the others could see.

Sol: Long ago, Terrox was like a peaceful planet like yours. Unlike your planet, the dominate forms of our planet are hamsters.

Ham hams: A planet...of hamsters?

Sol: That's correct. The planet was protected by the me and my guardian comrades. The yellow guardian Thol, the brown guardian Eol, the blue guardian Fol the black guardian Dol, and me, the red guardian Sol all watched over keeping the balance of our planet. But then came Ignus Nebula. He wanted nothing more but conquering our world and everyone in it.

Hamtaro: Tch. He sounds really bad.

Sol: He worked on the dark arts to create his army of Shadow Hams, which you sawed on while you were there.

Stan: Man, they were nasty.

Sol: Not only did the control them, but he also had a few other followers on his command. It was because of his actions, five heroes rise and sealed him with the power of the Sword of Sodius. But now, the seal has been broken and now he has come back to continue to wreck havoc. But that is not all. He wants to do more than just take over our world.

Ham Hams: What?

Sol: Recently, he has figure out about other worlds in the universe and his messing with the spaces between worlds. If he continues this, he may find his way to your world as well.

Hamtaro: Oh no!

Sol: To stop this, we held on to the powers of the original heroes and gave them to you. Hamtaro, Stan, the two of you have good in your hearts and well fit in working together. That's why the two of you have been chosen. It is up to you.

Stan: Up...to us?

Sol image began to fade.

Sol: That's all I can explain for now. You will know more when the time is right.

Stan: Hold on.

Hamtaro: We still have more questions. You can't just leave now.

But it was too late. Sol's image faded and so did everything else. The gang was back in Mr. Grey's shop.

Bijou: He's gone.

Mr. Grey: For now. He can only appear here certain times. Now he needs to rest and save his energy. So give him some time.

Hamtaro: Okay.

Stan: Hold up! So what you saying are that Hamtaro and I have been chosen to save not only Terrox, but our world too?

Mr. Grey: That about sums it up.

Stan: (angry) I don't remember signing up for this stuff. Now hearing all of this, it's nuts.

Hamtaro: Stan. Calm down.

Stan: Calm down? Did you ever think what could happen to us in that world if we get toasted? Does that mean we're toast in this world too?

Mr. Grey: Umm...well...

Stan: That's all I need to here.

Stan stood up and sips the rest of this tea.

Stan: Thanks for the tea and seeds. But everything else, it's just too much. I'm out of here.

With that said Stan opens the door and left the shop.

Sandy: St...Stan! Hold on.

Hamtaro: I'll go talk to him.

Hamtaro open the door and ran after Stan. Everyone else forward Hamtaro.

Mr. Grey: Dear me. I hope he still has a change of heart.

Stan continues to walk away and Hamtaro was right behind him.

Hamtaro: Stan! Wait!

Stan: What is it?

Hamtaro: You're not just gonna quit, are you?

Stan: Are you kidding me? You were there. That place was dangerous.

Hamtaro: Even so, we can just do nothing. The hamsters on Terrox are counting on us.

Stan: But us? We're just two hamsters. What good can we do?

Hamtaro: Stan. This isn't like you. Besides, we handle things pretty well over there.

Stan: True. But it was insane. I mean it was awesome, but it was insane. I mean it was REALLY awesome...but still...

Stan turns his back and starts walking again. The other hams just showed up behind Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: You know Stan, next time I'll just go without you.

Stan stops for a moment.

Hamtaro: Come on. You know we can do this. I'll have your and you'll have mine. What do you say, bro?

Stan turns back to Hamtaro.

Stan: Can I...at least sleep on it? I've been through a lot today.

Hamtaro: Of course. I may need to the same.

Stan: Alright then. I'm heading home now.

Stan starting walking again to head on home.

Sandy: Stan...

Pashmina: Will he be ok?

Hamtaro: He'll be fine. He just needs to think about things.

Sandy: But still...

While Stan was still walking home...

Stan: (thoughts) Saving the Universe? I don't remember asking for anything like that. Did I?

All the other hams, including Hamtaro went home early. Hamtaro just sat in his cage think about his ordeal. When Laura came home, she took him out of his cage and play with him for a while.

Laura: Hamtaro? Are you alright little guy? You seem down.

Hamtaro: (thoughts) I'm fine Laura. I just had a long day. I got transported to a new world that I have to save and fight this evil guy. Not only that, Stan may not join me for this. I know Stan hasn't been himself lately and it's not like I'm not scared about all of this too. I am. But it's not like we are alone.

Laura put Hamtaro back in his cage.

Laura: I wonder what's on your mind.

Hamtaro: (gets out card) The guardians gave us these power to help us fight. So it's not like we are weak and defenseless. Then there is that Hyanon guy and those other guys helping us out. They believe in us to help them. So we can't just let them down. But it is a lot to take in for one day. Maybe Stan's right about sleeping on it. I need to do that as well.

Night has fallen. Laura went to bed and Hamtaro slept in his cage. While sleeping, Hamtaro once again had another weird dream about fighting Ingus Nebula.

Nebula: Haha! Puny Ham! Do you really think you can stop me on your own?

Hamtaro: I may be alone, but I'll do what it takes to stop you.

Nebula: Such courage. But you are a fool.

Nebula then charge up a dark energy ball from his trident.

Nebula: Take this! DARK NOVA!

Nebula throw is Dark Nova attack at Hamtaro and all he could do was block it with his shield.

Hamtaro: Gaaaaahhhhh! It's...too strong.

Nebula: Hahaha! That's right you worthless ham. You're nothing on your own. Now FALL!

Ignus did another blast at Hamtaro and all he could do was scream again.

Hamtaro: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hamtaro then wakes up.

Hamtaro: Gah! *huff**huff*Another dream? This is getting crazy.

Hamtaro got out of his little house at looked at the window from his cage. He sawed that the moon was full.

Hamtaro: I'm nothing on my own? That must mean I need Stan's help to do this. I hope he changes his mind.

It was morning now and Laura already got up and went to school. So Hamtaro without from the hole and went down the drain pipe and landed on Brandy's head as usual. Only that he didn't really have much happy energy. Brandy noticed.

Hamtaro: *sign*

Brandy: *concern growls*

Hamtaro: Oh, don't worry about me Brandy. I'm just fine.

Brandy: (Tilts head)

Hamtaro: Yeah, I kind of have been having bad dreams about getting destroyed by this evil black ham who wants to take over the universe.

Brandy: (Confused bark)

Hamtaro: Oh. Don't worry. It was just a dream. It's not like it could actually happen. See, I'm fine.

Brandy: (Happy bark and licks Hamtaro)

Hamtaro: Ugh. Dog drool. Well, see ya.

Went that said, Hamtaro made his way to the Clubhouse and Brandy went back to sleep. He went down the usual path and made it to the Clubhouse where everyone was waiting for him by the door. Except Stan who was sitting on a chair near the table.

Hams (except Stan): Hamtaro!

Hamtaro: Gah! What is it everyone?

Boss: Come on. We want answer.

Dexter: We have been in the dark long enough.

Howdy: Yeah and we all reckon that you tell us more on what happen to you guys.

Cappy: Like what was it like?

Hamtaro: Hang on. Where's Stan?

Sandy: He's over there on that chair. He won't even like, tell us anything.

Pashmina: He says that he only wants to talk to you, Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: Good. I need to talk to him myself.

Boss: But we still have more questions.

Bijou: It can wait. I sure Hamtaro really needs to take to Stan.

Boss: (blushes) Ri...right. Of course.

Hamtaro then walks over to his friend Stan sitting on the chair.

Hamtaro: Hey Stan.

Stan: Hey.

Hamtaro then take a chair and sits by him.

Stan: Look. Sorry for yesterday.

Hamtaro: It's okay. I get it.

Stan: It's just that...a few days ago, we were normal hams with normal lives. But now...

Hamtaro...It's our job to save two worlds.

Stan: So does that mean that you decide?

Hamtaro:...

As they talk, they noticed the other hams were staring at them.

Stan: Do you guys mind? Hamtaro and I are talking.

Boss: Come on. We need to know things too.

Oxnard: We're tired of been in the dark.

Hamtaro: Please guys?

The Hams: Ugggggggh!

The other hams went away to give Hamtaro and Stan more time to talk private.

Stan: Seriously. We would have to be crazy to go back?

Hamtaro: But we can just have nobody do nothing about this.

Stan: But why us? We're just two hamsters. I'm sure there would have been better choices then the two of us.

Hamtaro: Are you sure about that? 100 percent?

Stan:...

Boss: HAMTARO! STAN!

Hamtaro and Stan: Heke?

Boss: We're going off to Ticky Ticky Park. You guys coming?

Stan: Can we talk more about this later?

Hamtaro: Ok.

So the hams all go to the park to play. Everyone else continue to play. But Hamtaro and Stan were by the fountain just looking at the water.

Boss: Where are Hamtaro and Stan?

Sandy: They are still talking over by the fountain.

Maxwell: I can't blame them.

Bijou: The two of them have been chosen to do something important, right?

Boss: Yeah that's great and all, but how did they get chosen and not me?

Cappy: Are you jealous, Boss?

Boss: No. It's just that maybe some other ham who's stronger can fit the role better.

Pashmina: Sounds like you ARE jealous.

Penelope: Heehee! Very jealous.

Boss: I AM NOT!

Sandy: I'm more concern on my brother being in danger. I'm not happy about it.

Maxwell: Sandy...

Sandy: I'm his sister. I like, worry about him. More than ever now.

Sandy still seem down about things and the Ham Hams comforted her. As they did, Hamtaro and Stan continue to talk while look at the water in the fountain.

Hamtaro: See, here's the thing. The two of us are meant to do some important. I'm sure we were the only ones that could do the job.

Stan: It's still crazy to go back to a dangerous place like Terrox.

Hamtaro: Come on, Stan. You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy it. Being a hero. Taking out the bad guys. You said it yourself. It was awesome.

Stan: Haha! Okay you got me. It's was pretty cool.

Hamtaro: I don't want to do this without you, bro.

Stan: But what if we screw up?

Hamtaro: What if we don't?

Stan: Hmm...

Hamtaro: Listen Stan. I know a lot has happen to you lately, but I know we could do this.

Stan:...But why us?

Hamtaro: I didn't want to mention this before, but I had a dream the night before we got these cards from Mr. Grey.

Stan: An dream...before we got the cards?

Hamtaro: Yes. In my dream, I heard Sol's voice telling me that I was needed. Needed to do something. Then I sawed this light in the form of a card...like this.

Stan: All...of that...in your dream?

Hamtaro: (nods head) Yeah! I'm sure this is what the dream meant. So Stan, did you happen to get a dream like mine?

Stan: I...can't say. (Stan said with his head down)

Hamtaro: Really Stan?

Stan: I'm sorry. I really can't say.

Stan went into deep thought. Stan did had a dream like Hamtaro's. He just didn't want to say anything about it.

Stan: (thoughts) Is my dream and this really connected?

Hamtaro: Uhh...Stan?

Stan: What is it?

Hamtaro: Look at the fountain.

Stan: What about it?

Hamtaro: It's giving out some weird glow.

Stan looked and started noticing the glow as well. But not just that, both Hamtaro and Stan's card started glowing like crazy.

Stan: Dude! Your card!

Hamtaro: Hey! Yours too! What's going on?

Both took their cards out and started to stare at them.

Hamtaro: It's like...

Stan:...there are trying to react to something.

Just then, a giant flash surrounded them in light. Hamtaro and Stan were in a blank light area.

Stan: Man, not this stuff again.

Hamtaro: What's going on?

Then a giant sword in front of them.

Stan: What's with the sword?

Hamtaro: That must be the Sword of Sodius Sol talked about.

As well as the sword, five different figures appeared in front of them.

Hamtaro and Stan: Who are they?

Then another big flash appeared and Hamtaro and Stan were back on the fountain. The others were concern and went over there too.

Hamtaro: Woah!

Stan: I'm really getting tired of these light shows.

Boss: Hamtaro! Stan! What happened?

Bijou: Did something happen again?

Hamtaro: Ahaha! You can say that.

Cappy: Hey. Your cards!

Hamtaro and Stan notice that their cards were still going.

Hamtaro: They're still glowing?

Stan: What's does that mean?

Hamtaro: I think it's time we paid Mr. Grey a little visit.

The hams all agreed and make their way back to Mr. Grey's shop again.

Hamtaro: Hello? Weisser, are you here?

Bijou: Monsieur Grey?

Mr. Grey: Ah hello. What can I do for you?

Hamtaro: How come our cards are glowing like this? (holds card)

Mr. Grey: Ah! It appears that what happens when you are needed.

Hamtaro: So it glows because we are needed on Terrox.

Mr. Grey: Seems that way. So have decided on going?

Hamtaro: You know it. We're ready for them. Right, Stan?

Stan: Hamtaro...I...

Stan was silent for a bit. But did come with a answer.

Stan: Hamtaro. I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm the best choice for this.

Hamtaro and the others: WHAT?!

Stan goes to Mr. Grey to give him the card back.

Stan: Sorry. But you have to find someone else.

Mr. Grey: I don't think it's that simple.

The card disappeared from Mr. Grey's paw and went back to Stan's paw.

Stan: HEKE!? How did you do that?

Mr. Grey: The card has bonded with you.

Stan: No way! Seriously?

Boss: Let me see it. If Stan won't do it...

Stan gave Boss his card, but once again it disappears from Boss's paw back to Stan's paw.

Boss: Gah!

Stan: It did it again.

Mr. Grey: See the card with only works with you. Now follow me.

The gang follows Mr. Grey down to his machine again.

Hamtaro: That machine again?

Mr. Grey: This is the Transcend Portal Machine. As you guess it. It can transport you into Terrox with the help of those cards of yours.

Sandy: So only Hamtaro and Stan can go.

Stan: Well you can still count me out on going.

Hamtaro: Come on Stan. We need to do this.

Oxnard: So you really want to go back?

Hamtaro: They need us. They need our help.

Stan: YOUR help. I'm still not going.

Hamtaro: STAN! YOU'RE NOT A COWARD! STOP ACTING LIKE ONE!

Stan: I'M NOT SCARED! I JUST...I just don't get why me? You, I understand. But I'm not like you, Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: You're right. You can only be you. I'm not gonna force you to come. But I still trust you, bro. I know if we do this together, we can do this.

Stan: Hamtaro...

Sandy: I still think this is all crazy. Stan, I rather you not go and stay here. But, it's your choice.

Stan: My choice...

Stan thought deeply about things. He also remembers back making a promise to have Hamtaro's back no matter what.

Hamtaro: Mr. Grey, start up the portal. I'm going.

Stan: Hamtaro, wait!

Hamtaro: Heke?

Stan: I'm going with you.

Hamtaro: Really? You sure?

Stan: It's totally not cool of me to lose my cool like that. I also made a hampact to have your back not too long ago, right? I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't keep that hampact.

Hamtaro: Stan. Thanks bro.

Stan: Besides, I can't let you get all the credit and glory. So it might as well be me.

Hamtaro: Hahahaha! Oh really?

Mr. Grey: Then I guess you two have decided to go?

Hamtaro and Stan: Yeah!

Boss:*sign* We wish we could go and help.

Oxnard: But don't worry about us.

Pashmina: We'll root for you.

Penelope: Yeah!

Cappy: Go for it.

Maxwell: Show those Shadow Hams what for.

Dexter: Stay safe.

Howdy: Good luck you two.

Sandy: Stan, I wish you would like, stay. But just promise me you'll come back okay.

Stan: I promise.

Hamtaro: I got his back.

Bijou: Be careful Hamtaro. You too Stan.

Hamtaro and Stan nodded their heads and walked on the portal machine.

Hamtaro and Stan: Let's do this.

The portal machine started up and took Hamtaro and Stan's cards like last time and put them into slot. The pole went down and Hamtaro and Stan started pixalizing again. But this time Hamtaro and Stan were ready for it. Even shouted out some stuff while going through the transfer.

Hamtaro: Ham Ham Power! Paladin Core, Activate!

Hamtaro transform into his Paladin armor like last time.

Stan: Ham Ham Speed! Beast Fighter Core, Activate!

Stan transform into his Beast Fighter gear like last time as well. Then Hamtaro and Stan made their way on Terrox's surface. This time they were in some green field.

Hamtaro: Well, we're back here. On Terrox.

Stan: So far, so good. Still digging the gear.

Meanwhile, back with other ham hams...

Boss: How are we supposed to know how the guys are doing?

Mr. Grey: Ah yes well...

Mr. Grey pushes a button and reveals a monitor with Hamtaro and Stan on it.

Mr. Grey: This monitor allows us to see what is currently happening with your friends on Terrox.

Oxnard: Woah! That's Hamtaro and Stan?

Cappy: They look so cool.

Bijou: (blushes) Wow. Hamtaro really IS a knight in shiny armor.

Boss: Gah! Bijou...(quietly mumbles) I got to get me one of those cards.

Back with Hamtaro and Stan on Terrox...

Hamtaro: Hey Stan.

Stan: Huh? What's up, man?

Hamtaro: Thanks for having my back. I know it was a hard choice, but I knew that you would make the right one. It's because you care about our friendship more than anything else. You really are a good friend.

Stan: (flushed) Hey! Don't overthink things. It just that I didn't want to look like a wuss in front of everyone.

Hamtaro: So you say. But you know I still right. You have my back and I have yours.

Stan: Right. Just don't tell the others about this.

Stan was unaware that the gang hears everything from Mr. Grey's. They all laughed a bit. At that moment, a few ham soldiers showed up behind Hamtaro and Stan. It was Hyanon's forces.

Stan: Look. It's the soldiers from before.

Hyanon: Ah! Paladin Hamtaro and Beast Fighter Stan! Thank goodness you are here.

Hamtaro: Umm...Hyanon, right?

Hyanon: Correct! Hyanon!

Stan: Where are we?

Hyanon: We are in the Uvona Plains. We are currently preparing for battle against Ignus Nebula's forces.

Stan: That's...just great.

Hamtaro and Stan followed Hyanon and his forces to the area where Ignus's forces were. It was a downhill battleground with a few rocks and less green. Hyanon was checking out the forces with binoculars. The Shadow Hams came down there came in the regular type, as well as bigger and stronger looking types.

Hyanon: There they are. The army force is of most regular shadows, as well as heavy shadows and sleek shadows. None of Ignus's generals are here.

Hamtaro: Generals?

Hyanon: Yeah. Ignus has five main generals that follow him and his orders. They aren't Shadow Ham, but they are really powerful.

Stan sees some of the forces.

Stan: Seem like some of them will be a little tougher than last time. Aren't you guys worried?

Hyanon: With you, the new Terrox Defenders, we have nothing to worry about it.

Soldiers: TERROX DEFENDERS!

Hamtaro: They really believe in us.

Stan: And I was about to run out of them. Well no more.

Solider: The Shadow Hams are closing in.

Hyanon: Okay Paladin Hamtaro and Beast Fighter Stan, what's your plan?

Hamtaro: Umm...give us a minute.

Hamtaro and Stan huddle with each other.

Hamtaro: What do we do?

Stan: I don't know. I'm following you, dude.

Hamtaro: Come on. Do we have something?

Stan: Slashing and Slicing?

Hamtaro: Works for me.

Hamtaro and Stan got out off their huddle.

Hamtaro: Okay forces, let's go.

Stan: Wait for me.

Hamtaro and Stan dashed down from to hill and face the shadow hams.

Stan: Alright! Who wants to be first?

Hamtaro and Stan then realized how many they were facing. It's was like a thousand.

Stan: (sweat drop) Is it too late to go back to Earth?

The shadow hams then surround the two hams.

Hamtaro: (sweat drop) It's too late.

The Shadow Hams charged at Hamtaro and Stan. The two got out their weapons I started fighting.

Hamtaro: Taste my sword.

Hamtaro does some sword slashing at some of the Shadow Hams.

Hyanon: Come on men. Let's back up the Terrox Defenders.

Soldiers: Hooooo!

Hyanon and his soldiers charged and help fight the enemy with swords, spears, and guns. They were able to take on quite a few.

Stan: Hey! You guys aren't bad. But now I got to keep up.

Stan does some more slashing with his claws and then dash at them with more moves. Hamtaro and Stan stayed close to each other and took out some more.

Hamtaro: See. We are doing pretty well.

Stan: Hamtaro! Behind you.

One of the giant shadow hams blasted Hamtaro down to the ground.

Hamtaro: GAAHHH!

Stan: HAMTARO!

Then two of the sleek shadow hams grabbed Stan from behind.

Stan: Hey! Let go!

The giant shadow hams started to blast Hamtaro more. Hamtaro could only block them with his shield.

Hamtaro: Can't...hold...on.

Stan: Leave my friend alone.

Hyanon: Paladin Hamtaro!

During the battle, the other ham hams were still watching on Earth.

Bijou: Oh no. Hamtaro's in trouble.

Oxnard: This doesn't look good.

Boss: Come on Hamtaro.

Hamtaro was still being blasted and Stan could only watch his friend get attack.

Stan: (thoughts) Hamtaro is in trouble. I have to do something. Or else...Hamtaro and I will... Man, was I really not meant to do this?

Voice: Do you really think that?

Stan: (thoughts) Who's that?

Voice: Do you really not believe you are meant for this or are you afraid?

Stan: Afraid? No, I'm not...it's just...

Voice: Remember. You choose the path to follow. It's up to you to rise for it. So I ask you, what is the path you want to follow?

Stan: (thoughts) The path I want to follow? (Stan looks at all of the soldiers fighting and Hamtaro still in danger.) The path I choose...IS TO BECOME A HERO.

Stan then focuses himself and his angry and took out the shadow hams holding him. Then he went charging for the giant shadow hams blasting Hamtaro.

Stan: TIGER'S FURY!

Stan's Tiger's Fury attack was a multiple slash move with his claws. He did like several slashes to each of those giant shadow hams and slice them to pieces. Doing an awesome pose at the end. The other hams watched Stan took them out.

Sandy: Woah! Did you like, see that? That was really something.

Cappy: Nicely done.

Going back on Terrox.

Stan: Woah! Did I just do that?

Hamtaro: Bro. That was beyond epic.

Stan: Hehehe! I think I'm getting the hang of this. Well Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: Who's getting all the glory now? I need to keep up.

Hamtaro rose up his and it started to charge up some energy.

Hamtaro: Try this. POWER SLASH!

Hamtaro's Power slash was a vertical slash move that took out several more shadow hams.

Stan: Nice!

Hamtaro: Okay. Let's keep up the pressure.

Stan: Right! Let's do it together.

Hamtaro and Stan stood side by side and use more special moves at them.

Hamtaro: DEVIL SLAYER!

Stan: CLAW BLAST!

Hamtaro's Devil Slayer was a piercing sword blast that pierce thought the enemy. Stan's Claw Blast was using his claws to blast out energy dart at more energy darts and to out more of them. Stan and Hamtaro then dash and took out even more and more working together as one. The hams on Earth were watching and were impressed.

Oxnard: Check out their teamwork.

Cappy: It's like they are in-sync.

Bijou: (blushes) Wow! They are so amazing.

Boss: (depressed)...Bijou...

Howdy: Heh heh! Look like Boss is mighty sad about this.

Dexter: I agree. He shouldn't be so down.

Pashmina: Stan and Hamtaro are soooooo cool.

Dexter and Howdy: (depressed)...Pashmina...

Back to the fighting in Terrox, Hamtaro and Stan were doing go at one point, but were starting to run low on energy. The same for the soldiers.

Hamtaro:*huff**huff* We may have token out a lot, but they still have so many left.

Stan:*huff* What do we do?

Hyanon: Most of our troops are down for the count. Should we retreat?

Stan: Tch! After all that talk I did before, I don't want to give up now.

Hamtaro: Me neither. But what can we do?

Seems that even Hamtaro was about to give up. But then when things seemed low, three new figures came by.

Voice: Seems like you can you some help.

Hamtaro and Stan: Heke?

Hamtaro and Stan turn around and looked up where they heard the voice and saw three other hams. A silver fur ham with silver armor, an iron headband, and two dual blades. A black fur ham in ninja gear, some kunai, and a huge shurikan on his back. Last was a brown with bronze gladiator armor and helmet as well as a big iron club.

Brown ham: Is this a two player game?

Black ham:...or can anyone play?

Stan: How are they?

Hyanon: They're...the other Terrox Defenders.

Hamtaro: What?

Hyanon: The Dual Wielder, the Shinobi, and the Gladiator.

Stan: Wait? So they are like us?

The three other have jumped and landed infront of Hamtaro and Stan.

Duel Wielder: You two can take a breather. Leave the rest to us.

Shinobi: Let's take them all out.

The three hams dashed at the remaining shadow hams with their fury.

Duel Wielder: Dual Havoc!

The Duel Wielder uses his two blades for multiple slashes at the shadow hams.

Shinobi: Everywhere Kunai!

The Shinobi threw several hundred kunai knifes at once destroying more of the enemy.

Gladiator: Save some for me. HEAVY CRATER!

The Gladiator pounds his club to the ground shaking the ground taking out many shadow hams as well. Seeing how the three fought put Hamtaro and Stan in shock and awe.

Hamtaro: Woah! These guys are amazing.

Stan: Well they are not bad I'll give you that.

After some final attacks, every shadow ham was defeated.

Duel Wielder: That's the last of them.

Hyanon: VICTORY!

Solider: HOOOOOOO!

Hamtaro: We won.

Stan:*sign* That's a relief.

With the battle over, Hamtaro and Stan went over to these other Terrox Defenders to talk to them.

Hamtaro: Hey. Thanks for the help back there.

Stan: Yeah. You saved our butts.

Gladiator: No problem. Glad to help.

Shinobi: So, you are the Paladin and Beast Fighter, huh?

Stan: That's what they call us.

Duel Wielder: I'm the Duel Wielder. The ham with the club is the Gladiator and the dark dude's the Shinobi.

Hamtaro: So you are Terrox Defenders like us?

Duel Wielder: That's right. So it looks like we will see a lot of each other.

Shinobi: Come on guys. Let's get going.

Gladiator: Always in a rush.

Duel Wielder: Well, I guess we will see you guys.

The three hams then say their goodbyes and dashed off.

Stan:(crosses his arms) I bet those guys think they're pretty cool.

Hamtaro: They kinda are.

Stan: Gah! Not as cool as us. We did most of the work.

Hamtaro: Seems like you're a little worked up.

Stan: I am not.

Hamtaro: Haha! Hey! Did those three seem familiar to you?

Stan: Now your being paranoid. I don't think we've seen them before.

Hamtaro: Maybe your right.

Stan then stares into the sky for a bit.

Stan: (thoughts) What was that voice I heard in my head? It sounded like I heard it before. It told me to follow the path I choose. If that paths with Hamtaro, then I'll do it.

Hamtaro: Bro? Don't you think we should get back?

Stan: Oh right. The others must be worried about us. Let's go back.

With the enemy defeated, Hamtaro and Stan use their cards to teleport and head back home to Mr. Grey's shop, where the others were waiting for them.

Oxnard: Hamtaro! Stan! You're back!

Stan: Yep! It's us. The conquering heroes!

Cappy: We sawed everything.

Pashmina: You guys were amazing.

Hamtaro and Stan: EVERYTHING?

The hams nodded.

Stan: (blushed) Then you guys saw...

Sandy: (laughing) Everything bro.

Stan: (blushed) You know what? I don't care. I came because I wanted to help my friend. Heck, one of the best friends in the whole planet. I have his back and he has mine.

Hamtaro: Stan...

Stan: With us looking together, we can do anything.

Hamtaro: That's all the stuff I told you.

Stan:...and it's true. You said it yourself.

Hamtaro: So, you in this for the long haul?

Stan: You got it. Just as long as you're in too.

Hamtaro: You know it.

Hamtaro and Stan than high five each other as a sign of their trust for the other. All the other hams were happy.

Mr. Grey: Good. The two of you are set for a great quest.

Hamtaro: Great quest, huh? Oh, by the way, did you see those other three ham hams?

Stan: Oh yeah. They said they were Terrox Defenders like the two of us.

Mr. Grey: Ah. Seems like you two are ready to know more.

Hamtaro and Stan: Heke?

Meanwhile in Nebula's Fortress...

Ignus: So, all five of the new Terrox Defenders have been chosen now? No matter this will only make things more interesting.

Just then five shadowy figures appeared. It was Ignus's five generals. Each of them powerful in their own way. Like Hyanon said, they weren't shadow hams.

Ignus: Listen, the lot of you. It's time for you to step up and show your worth. Your mission...destroy the Terrox Defenders once and for all. Do I make myself clear?

Five Generals: Yes, Master Ignus.

**The End**

**Next Time: A Fated Meeting**


End file.
